hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: Her Circumstances
Her Circumstances is the 6th episode of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar anime adaptation. It first aired February 15, 2016. Plot Haruhiro and Yume discuss Merry's coldness and convince the rest of the group to try to make Merry welcome, leading to internal disagreement. Haruhiro's attempts to get Merry to open up are rebuffed and he asks a former comrade of hers about her attitude. It is revealed that her cold demeanor is due to the loss of her friends: she, like Manato before her, healed every little scrape that her party had suffered and so, when the others really needed healing, her magic was depleted and they died. Summary Yume and Haruhiro try to explain to everyone what the misunderstanding was. They then try to get to know Merry. Haruhiro realizes that Manato's wish was for Haruhiro to become the leader. Haruhiro didn't think he could take his place, but when he talks with Manato's spirit (could be imagination), he decides to give it a try. In battle, Moguzo gets hit in the head, and Ranta gets cut in the arm. Mary refuses to heal them, and they kill the goblins. Merry apologizes to Moguzo and heals his head, determining that it was serious enough to use her magic on him. She refuses to heal Ranta's minor scratch, much to his annoyance. Haruhiro noticed that she only heals them at the end of battle. In battle, he realizes that he never pays attention to anyone's fighting style, and realizes that Moguzo needed a helmet. After killing a goblin, he sneaks up behind Moguzo's enemy, and cut off the goblin's arm. Moguzo finished it off, and Haruhiro noticed Mary praying for the dead. On their way back, Haruhiro tells Moguzo that he needed a helmet, and everyone decided to help chip in for one. Mary noticed this. In the next battle, Shihoru was in danger, and Mary defended her with her staff. Haruhiro noticed that even though Mary said her staff was just decoration, she had invested some skills into attack. On their way back he thanked her. She asked what for, but he didn't reply. Haruhiro asks her to join them to eat, but she politely refuses. Haruhiro noticed it, and thinks she's starting to be friendlier. They all go to a guild guy's hall to ask him about Mary, because they saw him talking to her. He tells them that they should ask her formal party member. Hayashi tells them a story about how she was kind of like Manato, the way she healed everyone's wounds all the time. She was always happy. Until one day they fought a big monster, and Hayashi was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, 2 of his party members were dead, and the last one, Michiki, was holding off the monster. He yelled at Mary to heal Michiki. But she apologized saying she used all of her magic. Merry blamed herself for the 3 lives lost, because she ran out of magic using it up on minor wounds. Characters In Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes